Resurrection Of The Supreme King Haou Judai
by Aki Madoka
Summary: Returning to Duel Academy from Dark World, Jaden struggles to retain his sanity after what he's done as the Supreme King. Will Jaden beat the impossible odds once again?
1. Return Home

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

A tunnel of light tears through a mass of dark storm clouds above Duel Academy Island, striking the ground below, creating a tremor that shook the island in its wake. As quickly as the light came, it vanishes.

At the site of the flash, a group of teens begin to rouse.

Axel and Jim are the first ones awake. With a quick glance around, they both frown. They're home, but how? And where's Jaden? They can't find hide nor hare of their brown haired friend.

Aster wakes up moments later. Sitting up with a grunt of effort, he looks around as well. Worry heightens Aster's pulse; where's Jaden?

Bastion sits up next, bewildered. "Great Scott, he did it! Against all odds, he's gone and done it again."

With moans of pain and discomfort, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz and Hassleberry sit up from their places on the ground.

"We're home?" Atticus asks nobody in particular in utter surprise.

"Yep, looks like the Slifer Slacker pulled it off." Chazz grunts, still rubbing his aching head.

"Hey, where is the Sarge?" Hassleberry wonders aloud as he gives the area a once over. "I don't see him anywhere."

No one has an answer, but the familiar sound of crying can be heard at the cliff edge.

* * *

At the main building of Dual Academy, there's a commotion.

"Sheppard! The portal has opened, we must hurry! And bring a doctor! We can't be sure if the students are injured or healthy!" Professor Eisenstein calls out with urgency. He rushes to a Jeep parked in front of the school and takes the driver's seat. Miss Fountain and the Chancellor quickly join him and head to the site where the light hit the ground.

As the car approaches, the students come into view. Crowler smiles nervously at the adults as he holds up a half conscious Jesse, who is leaning heavily on him just to remain standing. By now everyone present is standing, forming an open semi circle at the site where the sacred beasts were once sealed away. Attention is turned to the cliff where Syrus is silently crying as he stares at the sky.

"Where's the Sarge, Syrus?" Hassleberry speaks up worriedly.

Finally lowering his gaze from the sky, Syrus sniffs, looking down at his feet for a moment as tears threaten to fall again. It hurts so bad, but everyone has to know. He has to be strong and do this. For Jaden.

Wiping tears from his eyes with his sleeve, Syrus finally turns to look everyone in the eye. "He said he was sorry for everything, and that he had to help an old friend... Then everything went white."

Tear prick his eyes again. He can't be brave anymore. It's too much. With that, Syrus takes off running into the woods. _'_

_I'm sorry big brother, I can't do this.'_

"Syrus!" Jim calls after him, "Wait, come-"

"My word!" Crowler yelps, cutting Jim off mid sentence. All eyes turn to Crowler struggling to support a now unconscious Jesse.

Jim moves forward to take Jesse.

"Bring him to the car." Ms. Fountaine speaks up from the back seat before turning to Shepard. "Chancellor, please watch over the remaining students."

Chancellor Sheppard nods, climbing out of the passenger seat. Jim puts Jesse in the backseat with the nurse.

"Just what happened, Dr. Crowler?" Chancellor Shepard questions.

"I honestly am not sure on the details, sir. However... I fear for the worst." Crowler explains, legitimate worry etched in his voice.

With Jesse situated in the back seat with Ms Fountain, Eisenstein drives them back to the main building.

Alexis can only stand there, shell shocked as Syrus' words echoed in her ears over and over again. Jaden's gone? Questions reel in Alexis' head as the group waits in silence, broken only by the sound of the helicopter coming from overhead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus is running as fast as his legs can carry him. Thanks to his time in the Dark world dimension, Syrus' cardio has improved immensely, so he can run much longer than he used to be capable of without getting a stitch in his side. He keeps running until he stumbles upon Jaden's favorite spot at the cliff. Happy memories flood his mind. Syrus stumbles and falls to his knees.

As hard as it is to be there without Jaden, it's the only place Syrus feels like he can go. There's no way he'll go to Jay's room at the dorm right now. That'll be the first place where the others will look for him. He can't tell anyone that Jaden stayed behind to help Yubel, whatever that meant. Not until he's sure of how they'll react.

Syrus knows now that as Jaden's friend he needs to stay with him through the bad times as well as the good. Jaden isn't a superhero; he's a seventeen year old boy that's gone through more in two and a half years than most do in their entire lifetimes. Jaden's human. He'll have bigger issues than the child-like behavior and naivety he's had since first year. Syrus is ashamed to think it took nearly losing his best friend for good for him to realize that.

But this brings him to the realization that Alexis, Hassleberry, Atticus and even Chazz still idolize him as their hero. While Jaden is still his hero and he still admires him, Syrus doesn't hold Jaden on a pedestal the way he used to anymore. The others still do though, whether they know it or not, which is why Syrus worries about their reactions.

Syrus doesn't know what to do...And for the umpteenth time since this year began, he has no one to turn to. But here, in the privacy of his best friend's favorite spot, he lets himself go. For the first time since the day he resolved to help Jaden, he let the dam fall.

He'd been so sick of being the cry baby, the one in need of comfort or saving, that he'd forced himself to dry his tears in Dark World. Be the strong one, for Jaden's sake. Because at the time there was no one else left who could, and Jaden needed an anchor more than anything in the world.

And now, just when Syrus thought he didn't have any tears left, he cried. For his brother who he wasn't sure loved him until he was gone. And for his best friend who went through hell and back time and again for his friends, only to be abandoned by them just when he needed them the most.


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

It's been two hours since everyone except Jaden, Zane, Adrian and Echo returned from Dark World. According to the nurse they disappeared two days ago. By Jim, Axel and Aster's accounts however, it seemed like longer.

With all that has occurred this year and the latest disappearances, classes have been cancelled until further notice.

Jesse is still out from when he collapsed earlier. Ms. Fontaine can't find any medical reason behind his unconsciousness or a way to wake him up. She decided bed rest is the best thing for him at the moment and to wait and see if he'll wake up on his own before taking any further action.

Syrus came back about an hour ago, but only to tell them he was going to keep an eye on Jesse. He left without another word. Everyone agreed to give him space and let him come to them on his own.

Aster opted to return to his yacht after that, saying he needs to be alone for a while. Nobody stopped him.

Currently, the remaining members of the group are sitting in the Slifer cafeteria. Alexis is at a table between Hassleberry and Atticus. Bastion is across from her. Jim and Axel are at the next table and are facing each other. Chazz is leaning against a nearby wall.

Alexis is worried. No...terrified.

Who is this 'old friend' Jaden stayed in another dimension to help? He couldn't have meant Yubel, could he? After all she's done, would Jaden go that far to help her of all people? Jaden has always looked for the best in others, but even he has limits on how far he'd go...right?

The silence is shattered at Alexis' murmur. "Why is this happening?"

The group turns to her to find her shoulders trembling.

"There isn't always a reason behind every event, Alexis. No one can control anything except their own actions," Bastion explains in a weak attempt to console her. He knows, though, there is little consoling to be had under such circumstances. "Nobody could have predicted things to turn out as they have."

"It's just... Why would Jaden stay behind like that? After all we've been through just to get Jesse back. It just..." She almost can't finish...memories of everything that happened keeps rushing back, hitting her like a tidal wave. "...-Nothing makes sense anymore."

"He'll be back." Bastion replies.

Alexis glares at Bastion. "How can you be so sure?"

"You know Jaden as well as I, Alexis," Bastion reminds her. "He's always beaten the odds and bounced back no matter how high the stakes or how impossible the odds."

"You seem to know an awful lot about what happened." Chazz comments, moving from his spot by the wall to stand behind the former Ra yellow. "For someone who was off ogling at an Amazon the entire time, you sure are oh-so-confident that Jaden's just gonna show up. Care to share? Because inquiring minds want to know."

Bastion, offended, turns to face Chazz. "I beg your pardon, but all have you know I for one was not 'ogling' Tanya. She and I were investigating. And for another thing, I know more about the situation than any of you are even aware of."

This gets Axel's attention. "Like what, for instance?"

Bastion falters with uncertainty, his earlier indignation gone. He shouldn't have said that. Jim and Axel know most of the story already. What is he supposed to tell the others though?

They've known Jaden as long as Bastion himself, but they've been here. They have gone through every misadventure Jaden has experienced in Bastion's absence right by his side. How can he possibly tell them the truth? That Jaden, that hyperactive wonder boy they've all come to know, fell to darkness because of what happened…

Alexis puts her head in her hands, rubbing her temples, all the stress giving her a headache.

Atticus watches her worriedly. "How are you holding up Lex?"

Alexis looks up tiredly at her brother. "As good as I possibly can be right now Atty..."

Atticus nods with a sad look in his eyes and places his hand on her back to let her know he's there to support her. Alexis gives a weak smile in return.

Bastion sighs, staring at his hands clasped tightly together in front of him now. "I'm not very sure how I should tell you this, there's no easy way to say it. To put it simply, Jaden went through a great ordeal after what happened to all of you."

Jim and Axel share a look. They know exactly what Bastion is talking about.

Hassleberry looks down dejectedly. "So it's our fault...?"

"No!" Bastion answers hurriedly, caught off guard by the question. "No, of course not. Nobody's at fault."

"That's where you're wrong, Bastion. There is someone at fault: Yubel." Chazz spits out the name as though it tastes bitter. "She's the one who started all of this."

Bastion frowns. "While Yubel is the one responsible for what has happened as of late, there is no need to be pointing fingers."

"'Pointing fingers'?! You just said it was her fault, and now you're defending her?!"

"I am not defending anyone. I'm saying pinning blame won't solve anything. Do you not remember what Jaden's parting words to Syrus were? He stayed behind to help an 'old friend'."

Chazz grabs Bastion by the collar, dragging him to his feet. The shaking in his fists suggesting he's holding back from punching Bastion's lights out. "Are you telling me Jaden stayed behind to _help her_?! After all she did to us?!"

"I'm saying there is more to the situation than we understand. We all know how Jaden is; he always looks for the best in people. Maybe Jaden did stay behind to help Yubel, I don't know. Frankly though, that's the last thing on my mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Bastion pulls free from Chazz's grip. "I'm saying losing your head is exactly what got you sent to the stars in the first place!"

Chazz falters, stepping back in shock.

Bastion mentally kicks himself as soon as the words leave his mouth. He pinches the bridge of his nose. He can't keep losing his temper like this. Emotions are running high, and arguing like this will only divide them. That's the last thing any of them need right now.

Luckily for Bastion, Jim decides to intervene. "Alright lads, we're not getting anywhere like this. We've just gotten back and I'm sure everyone's exhausted. Why don't we all return to our rooms and take a break for today? We can figure something out tomorrow."

Nobody has the energy to argue. The occupants of the room begin filing out.

Bastion hangs back and waits until Chazz is the last person in the room. He stops him by calling his name. Bastion says, "What I said was uncalled for. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you."

Chazz stiffens. He sighs and turns back to Bastion. "Me, too, Bastion. Me, too."

Chazz isn't just referring to the fight, the sorrow in his eyes hold deep regret for more than that petty spat. He's thinking of when he took his own anger out on Jaden. But unlike Bastion, Chazz may never have the chance to apologize.

As everyone parts ways to go to their own rooms, Bastion looks up at the red dorm, recalling his words to Alexis about Jaden.

'He's always beaten the odds and bounced back no matter how high the stakes or how impossible the odds.'

That much was true before, but what about now? Will Jaden beat the impossible odds and come back to them? Bastion hopes so, for everyone's sake.

* * *

At his yacht, Aster sits in his room on the foot of the bed, his head in his hands. He's still reeling from it all. Jaden's gone, Zane's MIA, and there's no sign that Echo or Adrian came back with them, either.

Aster isn't hopeful about finding Echo. In the darkness where everyone had been trapped, Aster had hoped that Echo would be there and come back with them when Yubel was stopped. But when she was nowhere to be seen upon their return, it drove home Aster's worst fear. There is little doubt in his mind now. Echo is gone. Permanently.

As much as Aster hates Adrian for what he's done, Aster would rather be there to stop him than let that megalomaniac run amok to do who knows what other kind of damage.

Aster can rationalize that perhaps Zane lost, as far-fetched as the idea seems. Maybe Adrian used Exodia on Zane, the mere possibility of that makes Aster's blood boil. Perhaps Yubel overpowered him somehow. Aster shudders. But the most important question now is if Zane's alive.

And then there's Jaden. That idiot sure knows how to get into trouble. There's no way of knowing if he made it. Aster's heart clenches. Though Aster will probably never say it aloud, Jaden is a dear friend to Aster. His only friend besides Zane. It's not the same with Sartorius; he's more of a big brother than a friend.

Aster doesn't know exactly what happened in that dimension, but he didn't like what he heard from Syrus back in Dark World. While they waited for Jaden to wake up after Axel beat the King, Aster got the chance to learn at least the gist of what brought on that mess in the first place.

Whatever drove Jaden to become the Supreme King's puppet had to have been his breaking point, and finding out how everyone treated Jaden after they volunteered to come with him to find Jesse made Aster see red.

But getting angry at the others won't solve the problem at hand. Aster needs to know more, and there's only one person who has those answers. He needs to talk to Syrus.

Aster heads out towards the last place Syrus said he was going: the infirmary.


	3. Step Up

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

In the infirmary, Syrus sits quietly at Jesse's bedside while waiting for some sign that he'll wake up. Jaden risked everything to get Jesse home ok, so it felt right that Syrus stays at his side to make sure that happens. Even though Jesse is physically back, until he wakes up and is living his life again, that goal is still incomplete. Syrus wants to see it through, or else everything will have been for nothing.

As Syrus sits, his mind wanders. It's strange to him to feel this way now, he had honestly resented Jesse at one point. In retrospect though, Syrus feels childish for that resentment.

At first, Syrus admired Jesse as much as he did Jaden. But when Jaden disregarded Syrus' worry about getting kicked out of school if he lost too many survival duels, Syrus began to feel forgotten about. Syrus ignored these feelings at the time, thinking them ridiculous. Jaden would never do that to Syrus.

After Jesse helped save him at the cliff, Syrus had hoped he and Jesse could become good friends. But the two never spoke to each other outside of group discussion, so that friendship never happened.

It got worse after the first alternate dimension incident. Jaden's depression over Jesse being left behind was understandable, but it made Syrus wonder if his best friend would be that depressed if it were him. The friendship between Syrus and Jaden had drifted this year, and Syrus had seen Jesse as the wedge.

When Jaden decided to go after Jesse, Syrus put those feelings aside. Even though Syrus didn't like Jesse at the time, he knew full well by then that Jesse would jump into danger head first were Syrus himself in trouble.

When they came to Dark World, Syrus' resentment was thrown at Jaden full throttle in Brron's fortress. That will forever be Syrus' deepest regret.

If it hadn't been for Zane, what knows what might have happened.

It should have been Syrus who apologized earlier, not Jaden. But it's too late for that. When Jaden finally comes back, Syrus will be there for him through thick and thin as Jaden had for him.

Syrus knows now what he's going to do. He's is going to be strong for everyone, like Jaden was for them. But this time, things will be different. Syrus is going to show everyone that no matter how strong you are, you're still human. You have limits. It's okay not to be okay as cliche as it sounds.

But first Syrus needs to talk to Jesse, he of all people deserves to know what happened.

Next thing to do will be to talk to the others. He needs to tell Jim, Axel and Aster about Yubel. Syrus isn't sure what to do about the rest of the gang, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. Syrus doesn't think he can bring up the subject of Zane to anyone though, but maybe Bastion can help.

Syrus is pulled from his thoughts at someone entering the infirmary. Turning around, Syrus sees Aster. He looks upset but composed. This worries Syrus; it's not like Aster to be so openly upset that even Syrus can see it.

Aster wordlessly pulls a seat by Syrus and sits down, eyes looking straight ahead with his arms casually crossed.

Aster turns to Syrus, anger burning in his eyes. "Ok, talk."

Syrus jumps at Aster's venomous tone as if it bit him. This isn't like Aster. But does Syrus really even know what is like him? He isn't foolish enough to think he knows the first thing about the Destiny Hero duelist, but this is a side of Aster Syrus has never seen before up close. Since the Society Of Light fiasco with Sartorius, Aster has become much less defensive then he was. If you get passed his typical high horse exterior and initial rudeness, Aster is a pretty nice guy.

Aster softens at Syrus' reaction, realizing how harsh he sounded. "Just give it to me straight. What happened?"

Syrus hesitates. "Well, I'm not sure where to start. And shouldn't Jim and Axel be here too? They need to know some of this stuff too. Plus, I think they can tell you things I can't."

Aster isn't happy with that answer but also understands. Syrus undoubtedly doesn't want to talk about what happened more than he has to, and he also has a point. Jim and Axel probably know more about what happened to Jaden than anyone.

Aster sighs. "Alright. I get it. First thing tomorrow, we grab Jim and Axel and we're figuring this mess out, alright?"

Syrus agrees but realizes he forgot something. "Bastion should be included too, he knows a lot of the same stuff I do, and he a theory on...what happened to Jaden."

Aster nods, Bastion could provide some valuable input into all of this. And maybe he's smart enough to figure out how they can bring Jaden home. "Alright. Meet you outside the red dorms first thing tomorrow."

"Alright, see you there."

Aster heads out, feeling rather tired. Maybe some sleep will do him some good. Though he didn't get the information he'd set out for, he feels better with a plan set. Tomorrow, he's getting answers. Then he's going to have a long overdue talk with the others. Despite his earlier resolve to not lash out, Aster is most definitely going to be giving them a piece of his mind.

Syrus hangs back, glancing at Jesse. Not quite what he'd originally had in mind, but whatever came first Syrus supposes as he leaves the infirmary. It's getting late now, and he knows it's gonna be a trying day tomorrow. It's best he get well rested for it; he'll need all the energy he can get for what's ahead.


	4. Thoughts Of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

In her room at the Girl's Blue Dorm, Alexis lies sprawled on her bed. With so many different emotions hurtling around through her mind she can't possibly sleep despite the late hour. She tosses and turns restlessly. Unable to so much as get comfortable enough to lie still. She hates it.

She's angry. Angry at Jaden for forgetting about her, at herself for falling for his lies, and worst of all at Jesse for putting them in that situation in the first place. Perhaps all these years have been a lie, but that thought just makes her even more angry.

There's doubt, too. Alexis is still wondering if what she said to Jaden the last time she spoke to him is true or not. Was she wrong to think she and Jaden were friends all this time? Did he ever care about her at all? Right now, Alexis doesn't think so.

And she's jealous - of Jesse for being held in such high regard to Jaden that he'd abandon everyone else and of Syrus being with Jaden when all was said and done while she couldn't. Why did they get to be with him? It wasn't fair.

Sadness is her most prominent emotion. Jaden is gone, Syrus won't speak, the friendships they've all formed together are falling apart, and there's nothing Alexis can do about it. That makes her heart hurt, Alexis feels like she's being torn apart inside.

Every emotion is still running strong. Her mind is moving too fast to think clearly and she's too upset to care about anything else, no matter how irrational it is.

This isn't like her at all. But when it comes to Jaden, nothing about Alexis is normal. He used to raise her spirits so high she could fly, but now he's dragging her down so low she's drowning.

Alexis sits up with a sigh of defeat. There's no point in wallowing like this. She decides to head out, putting on her shoes. Since there wasn't any class, she changed into some casual clothes earlier today: a simple light blue sweater and blue jeans.

She doesn't want to wear that uniform anymore. Just looking at it digs up even more thoughts, which are the last thing Alexis needs right now. She's worn it every year since she came to Duel Academy. Almost everything about this school reminds her of Jaden. He's been a part of so much of her life here, she doubts it'll ever stop.

Outside, Alexis glances around for anyone walking by. It's past curfew, so it'd be bad if a patrolling adult saw her out here. Seeing no one, Alexis heads off. There's only one place she can go right now. She still goes there every now and again when she needs to clear her head. She heads to her favorite spot: the lighthouse.

She spots her brother at her destination. Alexis recalls Zane mentioning that before Atticus disappeared, he and Atticus would meet at the lighthouse. Much like her and Zane did before he graduated. Alexis misses her time at the lighthouse with Zane, the real Zane, her brother's best friend - not that man that took his place after Aster defeated him. Alexis wonders if she will ever see the Zane she knew again. Did that Zane die when he started underground dueling? All that remained of him is a hollow shell of his former self, the man that hurt his little brother.

Alexis debated joining her brother, but decided not to. She doesn't want to go to that spot anymore, thoughts of her former friend haunting her mind. She heads back. The walking helps with her thoughts, so maybe she'll tire herself out enough to sleep.

A couple feet away, Atticus leans against the lighthouse lost in thought. He's not sure what to think of Jaden right now. He doesn't hate Jaden, nor is he even mad at him. Just disappointed. Atticus thinks of Jaden as the kid brother he'd wanted as a child when his mother was pregnant with Alexis.

Jaden gave Atticus his life back. He'd been trapped in Nightshroud and lost time he'd never get back. Jaden made sure he didn't lose more, even if unknowingly at the time. He got to be with his sister and his parents again.

After how Jaden treated everyone in Dark World, he isn't sure how to feel. Sure they all knew what they were getting into by coming along, but Jaden left them behind. Whether he was aware or not, he abandoned them. Atticus is mature enough to see where he and the others faulted by relying on Jaden, but Jaden also faulted for not considering everyone's safety. He rushed and was careless.

That mistake got himself, Alexis, Hassleberry and Chazz technically killed. Had that world worked the same way this one does, they would all be dead right now. That didn't set well with Atticus. Alexis is his little sister, harm coming to her is Atticus's worst nightmare. And although he doesn't know them that well, Chazz and Hassleberry are his friends too.

Atticus already lost Zane to the darkness. He couldn't lose anyone else. That includes Jaden. Although he's disappointed and upset with him, he's still worried sick about the kid. Goodness knows where he is or if he's okay. Jaden is naive at the best of times, but he's not stupid. Jaden might very well believe they're dead, and heaven knows what that's doing to him inside.

Atticus hopes that wherever Jaden is, he's safe, and that he gets home soon. All this worry isn't doing well for Atticus' already damaged psyche.

Atticus sighs. He should probably head back. It's well past curfew, and right now Atticus needs all the sleep he can get. Pushing himself off the lighthouse, he heads to the blue boys dorm. But not before sparing a glance in the direction of the Red dorm.

It makes Atticus's heart sink at thinking of how it's empty and devoid of life it once held. Precious memories of happier times are seemingly gone forever. Will those times ever be happy again? Atticus hopes so - for the sake of Alexis, their friends, and for Jaden too.


End file.
